gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nults McKagan
Chat Hello Nults/Richard :D Online I finally got on, I'm at Guines Padres, near the main dock. ~ Keira Hey oh Hey Nults, can we talk on chat real quick? It's about HCW. [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] 22:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Sup Richard Hey Richard, it's johnny! :) Johnnydapirate 00:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Johnny, not much is up; I posted a fan play (which I already told you about), In Too Deep, which is now the 4th longest page on the wiki with somewhere just over 156,000 bytes. How about you? How's TSUNAMI? Nults McKagan, Governor of Kumamoto, A Hazarapatish of The Persian Empire, A Pirate 02:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Bad News Regarding the Creatures They voted Gassy out of the group. -David McMartin Do you have a link to prove this? Edit: Nevermind, I read about it on The Creatures wiki; what a load of horse crap. ~Nults McKagan Ubisoft Ubisoft is now making WWE 14 Well, it's about time; I don't want THQ making anymore crappy WWE games. Dammit Nults Dude, do not leave this wiki too. Come on man! Do not stood to a rage quitter! Livewire Logan (talk) 22:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm not leaving the wiki. I wouldn't have much else to do, considering I write fan-fictions for this wiki and run a country here and such. I just needed to leave chat for a bit. McKagan Productions So....I was gonna ask..... may I submit "A Twist in Time" to McKagan Productions when I finish it? So far, I like your story. I'll read it as you go on writing it and give you some feedback. Then, perhaps if I like the outcome of the story (which I do so far), i'll publish it under McKagan Productions. Thank you for choosing McKagan Productions as the company you'd like to publish your piece under, by the way. A Proposal I would like to propose two things. I propose that we ally ourselves with Austria. My reasoning for this is that my sister, Hannah Bluefeather, is the Queen. There would be no backstabbing in that alliance. Another proposal I would like to make is that we should stay neutral with John Breasly and Pearson. If we ally ourselves with one, the other will declare war on us. Thank You, Lord Zeke Re: The Kingdom Hey so like for ma character i was thinking in the lines of this, Richard Venables Venables is a disgruntelled officer of the Kingdoms army, having served for many years he wants to bring honour back to the uniform, and so joins the Rebels to bring down the "King" along with a company of his men who also want honour restored to their uniforms. The Venables Brigade A Dishonoured Fighting Force of the Kingdoms Army, Venables Brigade take great pride in their uniform and join the rebels to fight to restore honour to their uniform! so yeah like just a thought if you know what i mean, also like can you make it so i end up getting publicly executed by "visiting the king to find out his troop movements"? and get captured and shot in front of the main heroes who are powerless to stop it? (i like to be dramatic if you havent noticed!) Cheers and Monte Beno! Richard Venables of Jura! Although your ideas seem pretty cool, I think the idea that we discussed in chat last night would be fine. I was planning on having you as a minor character, but keeping you until the end is near. Re:Art of Imperialism Nults, Funny you should ask that! I was literally about to leave a comment on the McKagan Productions page asking if you would. We'd be honoured, and consider me a writer for McKagan Productions from now on. -- Jeremiah Garland Ummm Story stuff lmao ok so hers the deal rite I already put this on the McKagan Publishing page, AND THEN I saw the part of submitting works to your talk page so... yeah... Here's my latest work. Hope it is approved for publication n stuf Fiddler's Green -- Jeremiah Garland Your work will always be approved... unless it's bad (which it never has been), Mr. Rice Vice President. C: Help? How do I add a picture to the infobox? Illusoire (talk) 00:45, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Go to the thing where you add an image, and type "File:Nameofpicture.jpg" or whatever. Let's say the photo is called "John Smith screenshot 1". For that, you'd type "File:John Smith screenshot 1" and it should add the picture. However, you have to upload it to the wiki before you add that of course. The Court Ok, so I talked with G-Man, he doesn't do it any more, and won't do it again. -Ned Oh, okay. If that's the case, he can stay. Dark-Water Rebels: Here is the amount of guild members that are in this guild. I sent you a screen to let you know the members. Have a good day Nults! EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 22:34, May 9, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Thanks. I checked directory after figuring out the name had a dash in it, and I saw that it had a decent amount of members. Be sure to update this and specify the guild name on it as well as updating the Driftwood page. Have a nice day. Flags: Hey Nults! It's me, Hannah Bluefeather! I just wanted to know what you think of these flags, and which one is the best!! (If I get chosen as leader of Tortuga I will use one of these flags) Thanks Nults!!! :D EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 01:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria flag-designer_appspot2.png HannoverFlag2.png flag7.png From The Government of Cuba Dear Richard Cannonwalker, You are being notified that Lord Zeke of Cuba has land for sale! Check out this page for more information! http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Confederacy_of_Cuba Sincerely, Nathaniel Wavesilver, Secretary of Lord Zeke Williams Outlanders spottings BAN PLS WOW R00D PLS BAN. Jk. Remember our talk yesterday in PM? And the final result? Well, I'd like to reconsider your offer, if you're still interested, ma frend. So, I request a meeting between you and myself later on, whenever possible :3 Cheers, -- Jeremiah Garland Brethren Court I apologize, seeing as "kicked" wasn't the right word. Please see Blog:My Recent Absence From The Wikifor an explanation of my absence. I was unable to even get on since my laptop was confiscated and I became suddenly busy. Sincerely, I left a comment. Sorry for the confusion. Dear Richard, I am possibly able to get on sometime tomorrow. After that however, I will do my best. I should be able to get on weekly at the very latest. I will send you a message on my mobile device on days I can't get on. Once again, I apologize. The only times I can get on for now is at my grandmother's house (my parents computer is in the shop and I lost my laptop). I will try and earn my computer back soon, however, don't bet on it. I will do my best to uphold the above statements and hope to be reinstated to the 8th Brethren Court. Your Former (and possibly current) Pirate Lord, Alright, I hope you can uphold your end of the bargain. If you have trouble getting on, your reinstation to the court (which i'm sure will happen as long as Ned has anything to say about it) will just be post-poned to whenever you can become more active.